gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Becky Jackson
Becky Faye Jackson ist, neben Santana Lopez, einer der zwei Co-Captains bei den Cheerios und eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie wird von Lauren Potter dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Eins Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Furcht und Tadel, als sie mit ihrer Freundin Brittany in der Cafeteria redet. Sie sieht den Glee-Club beim Kuchenverkauf und bewundert Santana, die sie aber wegen ihrer Behinderung verspottet. Anschließend kauft ihr Brittany einen Cupcake. Sie nimmt an den Auditions der Cheerios teil, dabei verfängt sie sich ein paar Mal in dem Seil, wird aber von Sue Sylvester zu Wills Erstaunen in die Cheerios aufgenommen. Später sieht man sie mit Sue üben. Will ist schockiert von der Härte die Sue Becky gegenüber zeigt. Als er sie damit konfrontiert, meint Sue, sie behandle sie wie alle anderen Cheerios und dass Becky sehr glücklich darüber wäre. In The Power of Madonna, erzählt Sue ihren Cheerios, zu denen auch Becky zählt, von der Power von Madonna und dass sie einen jüngeren Mann ausgehen sollen. Sie sagt auch, dass von nun an niemand mehr einen Nachnamen hat, da es Madonna auch nicht hat. Ab jetzt heißt Becky Jackson nur noch Becky. Becky ist erfreut und klatscht dazu. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg ist sie in einer Rückblende zu sehen, als sich Sue einen "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse" Shake macht, dieser soll Becky beim Abnehmen helfen. Doch sie ist schon allein von den Inhaltsstoffe angewidert. Später kann man noch sehen, wie Sue sie auf die Waage stellt und sagt, dass sie zwei Kilo abgenommen hat. Sie sei nun wieder wie ein jeder normale Teenager in Amerika von der Eitelkeit besessen. In Viel Theater! wird Becky von Burt erwähnt. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist sie dabei, als Finn zum Vortanzen der Cheerios erscheint. Sie ist überrascht diesen zu sehen und meint, dass seine Performance peinlich gewesen ist. In Britney/Brittany 'erfährt sie, dass der Glee Club einen Song von Britney Spears singen will und informiert Sue darüber. Sue ist gleich auf Alarmbereitschaft und versucht dies zu verhindern. thumb|Becky & Will schauen zusammen Sue's Corner anIn 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show verkleidet sie sich zu Halloween wie Sue, da es Halloween ist und versucht sie von allen etwas Süßes zu bekommen und da geht sie auch zu Will und er erzählt ihr, dass er es vergessen hat, da er so viel zutun habe. Jedoch verlangt sie eine Tafel Schokolade. Da Will und die Glee Kids grad Rocky Hooror Show nachmachen arbeitet er daran und da sagt sie das Rocky Horror bescheuert sei. Will schaut sie nur geschockt und fragt nach wer dies den gesagt habe. Sie bittet ihn mit zu kommen und da zeigt sie ihm das Band von Sue, bei ihrer Show "Sues Corner", wo sie dies sagt. Als dieses Band zu Ende war, sagt sie, dass sie immer noch die Süßigkeiten haben möchte. In Ungeküsst, kommt sie nach dem Auftritt Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer von den Glee Mädels mit einer Notiz von Sue, worin steht, dass er sofort in die Aula kommen soll. In Ersatzspieler macht Sue Becky zu ihrer persönlichen Sekretärin, nachdem sie Direktorin geworden ist. Sie hat ein Headset an und wird immer wieder mit Klemmbrett gesehen. Becky behauptet, dass alle einen Termin brauchen, um mit Sue zu sprechen, als Becky Mercedes ohne einen Termin durchlässt, wird sie später von Sue ausgeschimpft. Becky unterstützt Sues Idee Junkfood loszuwerden und ist über die Schüler verärgert, als diese gegen Sue rebellieren. In Amor muss verrückt sein ist sie immer noch die persönliche Sekretärin von Sue und erscheint nur kurz um die Briefe abzuholen und sie auch auszuliefern. Jedoch wollte sie ins Büro von Sue gehen doch dann erscheint die Mutter von Sue, Doris Sylvester. thumb|left|Becky im KostümIn Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat hilft sie Sue, den Kübel von Shannon Beiste, mit den Namen von den Lehrern, auszutauschen, damit nur Sue Geschenke bekommt. Später ist sie als der Weihnachtshund, Max, verkleidet. Da hilft sie Sue beim Raub von allen Glee Club Geschenken. In''' Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' verteilt sie an alle Cheerios Mitglieder Hähnchenskietzel, da sich ihre physische Erscheinung der Leistung verbessert hat. Sie ist auch zusehen, als Sue plant die Kanone A950 zu verwenden um die Leistungen ihrer Cheerios zu verbessern, denn schließlich möchte Sue die Nationals gewinnen. Später tauft sie die Kanone mit einer Flasche Whisky. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid' sagt sie zu Finn, dass sie ihn liebt (so wie viele andere Mädchen an der Schule) und schenkt ihm, ein kleines, Süßigkeiten Herz. Da steht drauf "du bist meins". Später ist sie am Kusstand von Finn zu sehen und da bekommt sie für einen Dollar einen Kuss auf die Wange aber sie ist damit glücklich. In 'Das Comeback der Teufelin zeigt sie Emma eine Notiz von Sue, darauf sind ihre Selbstmord absichten drauf. In '''Dicht ist Pflicht hat sie nur einen kurzen Auftritt, und zwar spielt sie am Xylofon, bei der Dursage von Sue über Will's angeblichem Alkoholismus. thumb|Becky & der Heckling ClubIn Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist sie ein Teil vom "Heckling Club" (dt. Zwischenrufer Club), zusammen mit Azimio und Jacob. Beim Auftritt von Tina ruft sie die ganz Zeit "buuuh". Quinn verteilt naher Toffees damit sie ruhig werden. Beim Auftritt von Mike herrscht Stille und in der Pause versucht Holly mit ein paar aufmuntert Worte die 3 dazu zu bringen aufzuhören, was auch funktioniert - alle drei gehen. In Das jüngste Gerücht verteilt sie die Schulzeitung "The Muckraker" und beleidigt Quinn, als diese sie darum bietet, sie als Abschlussballkönigin zu wählen. In Rivalen der Krone tanzt sie mit einem Jungen, der auch das Down-Syndrom hat, aber die Identität des Jungen ist nicht bekannt. thumb|left|Sue umarmt BeckyIn Totenfeier 'ist sie mit ihrer Mutter bei Will und versucht einen Platz beim Glee Club zu bekommen, da sie aus den Cheerio geflogen, weil sie Sue an Jean erinnert. Will erklärt ihr, dass dies nicht möglich sei, denn sie fahren in einer Woche nach New York, aber sie könne es nächstes Jahr versuchen. Später bringt sie ihr Megafone und die Pompons zurück. Doch da sagt Sue, dass es ihr leidtut und sie könne alles wieder zurückkommen und dafür wird sie dann der neue Kapitän der Cheerios. Als sie gehen wollte, um es ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, hält Sue sie auf und möchte das Becky sie umarmt was sie daraufhin macht. 'Staffel Drei In Das Purple-Piano Project wird Becky zusammen mit Santana zum Co-Captain der Cheerios ernannt aber die beiden schreien sich an und sagen, dass dies niemals gut gehen wird. Später beim Vortanzen für die neuen Mitglieder der Cheerios kommt Will und überschüttet Sue mit Glitter. Becky findet sie amüsant. In Einhornpower hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Sie ist dabei, als Sue ihren Film für ihre Kampagne mit Quinn dreht und es zwischen Will und Quinn zur Diskussion kommt. In Böse Klatsche hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Da überbringt sie Santana die Nachricht von Sue das sie in ihrem Büro erscheinen solle. thumb|Becky fragt Artie nach einem Date.In Will will schaut sie die Jungs auf dem Schulflur an und bleibt bei Artie hängen. Sie fragt ihn schließlich um ein Treffen im Breadstix. Artie sagt ihr zu. Nach dem Treffen fragt Becky Artie, ob er Freitagabend zu ihr nach Hause kommen möchte. Als Becky ihm eine eindeutige MMS schickt, merkt das Artie, dass Becky etwas von ihm will und sagt ihr, das er gerne mit ihr Zeit verbringt, aber das sie nie mehr als Freunde sein werden. Becky geht daraufhin traurig weg und lässt sich von Sue trösten. In Spanisches Blut gibt Becky Sue eine Spritze für dessen Fruchtbarkeitsbehandlung. Sie gibt auch zu das sie eine Beschwerde bei Rektor Figgins eingereicht hat. Sie ist wütend darauf das Sue sich nicht mehr so sehr um die Cheerios kümmert wie sie es tun sollte. Sue dankt ihr für ihr Feedback und sagt das sie hofft das ihr Kind so wird wie Becky. Becky meint daraufhin das sie glaubt das Sue eine gute Mutter sein würde. In Im Schatten des Bruders steht Becky ohne einen Ton zu sagen in Sue´s Bürotür. Sue sagt ihr weil sie dort nur steht würde man sie trotzdem bemerken. Becky sagt Sue das sie von dessen Baby gehört hat. Becky sagt ihr auch das sie gehört hat hätte das es ein Mädchen wird, woraufhin Sue sagt 'Genau wie Du' danach umarmen sie sich. Becky erklärt Sue das diese an ihrer Geduld arbeiten muss wenn das Baby da ist. In Saturday Night Glee-ver näht Becky den John Travolta Anzug für den Gewinner der Wochenaufgabe. 'Staffel Vier' In Britney 2.0 wird erwähnt, dass Becky in ihrem Algebratest ein C+ erreicht hat, während Brittany die bis dahin unerreichte Note F- bekommen hat. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst spielt sie bei Sues Ankündigung, wer das Rededuell gewonnen hat, auf dem Xylophon. Als sie jedoch nach einem Tusch gefragt wird, reagiert sie nicht und schüttelt auf Sues Frage: "na keine Muse dazu?" mit dem Kopf. thumb|150px|Queen BeeIn Dynamische Duette wird sie Mitglied im Geheimbund der Superhelden-Club und stellt sich als Queen Bee vor, wobei ihre Superpower die ist, dass sie stechen kann wie eine B*tch. Als Dottie hereinstürmt und ihnen mitteilt, dass es einen Notfall gibt, macht sie sich mit den anderen auf den Weg in den Chorraum. Dort finden sie einen Laptop mit einer Nachricht vor, die sie abhhören und erfahren, dass die Zeit der New Directions als Nationalssieger vorbei ist. Wie die anderen auch ist Becky geschockt und geht später mit Tina zwischen Ryder und Jake, die aufeinander losgehen. Letzterem steht sie mit ein paar der New Directions in der Cafeteria zur Seite, wo er Phil und Bobby die Stirn bietet. In Schwanengesang fragt sie Sue, was es für ein Gefühl ist, endlich über den Glee Club gesiegt zu haben. Wenn sie ihr antwortet, dass sie vorausgesehen hat, dass der Moment eines Tages kommt und nun wo er da ist, sie mit einem leeren, seltsamen Gefühl erfüllt ist, erwidert Becky, dass es ihr genauso erging, als sie Prometheus sah. Sue macht sich Gedanken darum, was aus den New Directions wird und stellt in Frage, ob sie das richtige getan hat, worauf sie Bestätigung von Brad erhält, der froh ist endlich "frei" zu sein und Becky ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft. thumb|left|150px|Becky in Arties TraumIn Tatsächlich … Glee kommt sie in Arties Vorstellung vor und ist schwanger. Sie fragt ihn, ob sie ein bisschen rummachen, was er aber ablehnt, so dass sie geht. Rory erzählt Artie, dass Becky das Schulflittchen ist und sie niemand mit Respekt behandelt. Außerdem erklärt er, dass die beiden nie ausgingen, weswegen sie nie Selbstachtung gelernt hat. In der wirklichen Welt hat sie einen Wutanfall, weil Sue ihr einen Pullover schenkt, den sie schon hat und möchte, dass sie ihr etwas anderes schenkt, wie einen heißen Kerl oder ein Schneemobil. Becky hilft ihr dabei, Geschenke für Marley und Millie in deren Wohnung zu platzieren und sieht von draußen zu, wie sie darauf reagieren. Bei Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas lässt Becky Schnee rieseln. In Ladies First ist Becky Mitglied im Too Young to be Bitter-Club und reden bei ihrem Treffen über den Sadie Hawkins-Tanz. Dabei meint sie, dass ihr Hintern sowas von heiß ist und das gute Stück auf der Tanzfläche kräftig durchschütteln will. Auf dem Sadie Hawkins-Ball tanzt sie mit Jason, mit welchem sie auch schon auf dem Abschlussball in Rivalen der Krone getanzt hat und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Als sich der Too Young to be Bitter-Club erneut trifft, sind sich einig, dass der Sadie Hawkins-Tanz ein gelungener Abend war und sie erwähnt, dass sie bis zur "dritten Base" kam. Als Tina einwirft, dass sie die Liebe ihre Lebens gefunden hat, hofft Becky, dass es nicht "Schwulen-Blaine" ist. In Kalender Boys kauft sich Becky einen "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender und möchte ihn signierthumb|150px|Becky als Blumenmädchenen lassen. Dabei bemerkt sie, wie Jake und Marley sich küssen, woraufhin sie ein angeekeltes Geräusch macht und ihnen sagt, dass sie sich ein Zimmer suchen sollen. Als sie an der Reihe ist, will sie, dass Artie für sie schreibt: "Für meine zukünftige Frau Becky Jackson" und findet es schade, dass er ein Hemd anhat, da sie sonst seinen "heißen Body" ansabbern könnte. Kurz danach nimmt sie den Kalender zurück und drückt diesen seelig an sich. In Eine lässt das Lieben ist Becky das Blumenmädchen und wirft ziemlich agressiv die Blütenblätter aus ihrem Täschchen. In Fehde bietet Becky Blaine an, ihm beim Umziehen zur Hand zu gehen und bestätigt ihm, dass Sue ihn bedroht, damit er wieder zu den Cheerios kommt. Sie gibt ihm seine Uniform und meint: "jetzt beweg dich, du Arsch", wobei sie ihm einen Klaps auf dem Hintern gibt, als er den Raum verlässt. Sie übergibt ihm später ein teures Haargel thumb|left|150px|Nicki Minajs größter Fanund entschuldigt sich bei ihm dafür, dass sie geschrien hat. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das eine Racheaktion von Sue war, da Zement darin enthalten ist. Aufgrund dessen fordert Blaine sie heraus, weswegen Sue beschließt die Nicki Minaj vs. Mariah Carey-Fehde aufleben zu lassen. Becky, die Nickis größter Fan ist, hilft ihr dabei ihre "Minaj-Visage" zu üben und meint hinterher, dass das was wird. Als Blaine den Mash-Up beginnt, flüstert Becky dem Drummer etwas ins Ohr, worauf dieser die Nummer zu Nicky Minajs-Song ändert und Sue loslegt. Anschließend freut sie sich, wenn Blaine aufgrund seiner Niederlage wieder zu den Cheerios zurück muss und Sue die beiden zu Co-Captains ernennt. Becky küsst ihn und meint, dass sie ihn liebt. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss ist sie ein Mitglied des Astroniemclubs und beim Treffen anwesend, wo thumb|150px|Becky sagt Brittany, dass sie Angst hatBrittany verkündet, dass der von ihr entdeckte Meteor nicht real ist, worüber Becky sich freut. Hinterher bittet sie sie darum, kurz mit ihr zu reden und meint, dass sie immer zu ihr aufgesehen hat, weshalb sie möchte, dass sie beide nie den Abschluss schaffen, da die Welt da draußen viel zu gruselig ist. Becky fügt hinzu, dass man sie irgendwann von der McKinley schmeißen wird und dann nicht weiß, was sie tun wird. Sie ist enntäuscht, wenn Brittany ihr erzählt, dass sie ganz sicher gehen wird, da sie, sollte sie den Abschluss schaffen, auf jedes College gehen kann, dass sie will und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht aufs College kann. Becky bekommt von ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie ihren Weg gehen muss und wenn sie sich darauf vorbereitet, die Welt gar nicht so gruselig sein wird. Die beiden besiegeln das mit einem "Fingerehrenwort" und umarmen sich, wobei sie thumb|left|150px|Becky will sich selbst beschützensich sagen, dass sie sich lieb haben. Becky sitzt in Sues Büro und sagt ihr, dass sie Angst hat, da, wenn sie von der Schule abgeht, sie keiner mehr beschützt. Sie lehnt ihre Hilfe ab, da sie der Meinung ist, dass sie selbst darauf vorbereit sein und sich selbst beschützen will, was nicht ohne Hilfe geht, worauf sie eine Waffe aus ihrem Rucksack holt. Sue ist geschockt und bittet sie, ihr die Waffe zu geben, doch gerade als Becky das tun will, feuert sie versehentlich einen Schuss ab, was sie so verschreckt, dass sie die Waffe fallen lässt und sich ein zweiter Schuss löst. Sie bricht in Tränen aus und entschuldigt sich bei Sue, die sie in den Arm nimmt und tröstet. Diese nimmt die Schuld dafür auf sich, weswegen sie gefeuert wird und Will bittet, dass er auf Becky Acht gibt. In Süße Träume wird sie zusammen mit Blaine in Coach Washingtions Büro gerufen und wird von ihr immer wieder als Sues Tochter, Robin, bezeichnet. Als Roz der Meinung ist, dass Blaine durch seine "attraktiven, thumb|150px|Becky und Blaine leisten den Schwurschwulen Voodoo Kräfte" Sue mit einem Fluch belegt hat, der sie dazu brachte, eine "Knarre in die Schule zu schleppen" und so tollpatschig machte, dass sie sie zweimal fallen ließ wodurch es zu zwei Schüssen kam, widerspricht Becky ihr und meint, dass es nicht so gewesen ist. Coach Washington will wissen woher sie das weiß und ob sie da war, was sie verneint. Wenn Roz von ihnen einen Blutschwur verlangt, sind sie geschockt und äußern, dass das gefährlich ist, weswegen sie einen mündlichen Schwur leisten sollen, in welchem sie sagen, dass sie sie nie verfluchen werden. Als sie entlassen werden, spricht Blaine Becky auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten von gerade eben an und will wissen, ob sie vielleicht mehr darüber weiß, was bei Sue passiert ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass es ihn einen "schwulen Dreck" angeht und geht wütend davon, wobei sie einige Schüler attackiert. In Licht aus setzt sie sich zu Sue auf die Tribüne und erzählt ihr, dass sie darüber nachgedacht hat, die Cheerios zu verlassen, weil sie es nicht mehr erträgt, wie Coach Washington sie behandelt. In einer thumb|left|150px|Becky fleht Sue an zurückzukommenRückblende ist zu sehen, wie diese sie ausschimpft, weil Becky ihren eigenen Proteinshake mit Erdnussbuttersoße geschmacklich aufgebessert hat. Sie fleht Sue an, wieder zurückzukommen und sagt ihr, dass sie sie von Herzen vermisst, geht aber enttäuscht davon, wenn diese ablehnt. Später wird sie von Roz in Direktor Figgins´ Büro gezerrt, weil sie "eine furchtbar agressive Nervensäge" ist und ihr Verhalten von ihr nicht länger geduldet wird. Becky gesteht, nachdem sie mit Figgins allein ist, dass sie es absichtlich getan hat, damit sie her gebracht wird und beichtet ihm, dass sie die Waffe mit in die Schule brachte und versehentlich die Schüsse abfeuerte. 'Staffel Fünf' In Love Love Love wird von Sue erwähnt, dass Becky aufgrund dessen, dass sie die Schießerei gestanden hat, einen Monat suspendiert wurde und möchte außerdem, dass diese, wenn sie zurückkommt, ihre Sekretärin, die sie "Beckretärin" nennt, wird. In A Katy or A GaGa beobachtet Becky, wie Kitty Artie küsst und macht ihr klar, dass sie ihn zuerst hatte, währen sie nur seine liederlichen Überreste bekommt. Mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwindet sie, worauf Artie Kitty schwört, dass er keinen Sex mit Becky hatte. Danach sieht man sie in ihrem Job als "Beckretärin" und ist geschockt, wenn sie Bree in ihrem Lady Gaga-Outfit ins Büro kommen sieht. Becky wird von Sam in den Schulfluren angesprochen, der sie um Hilfe bei etwas bittet. Genervt sagt sie ihm, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen soll und sie keine Hand-Jobs macht. Er meint jedoch, dass es nicht das ist und äußert, dass er weiß was bei ihr los ist, nämlich, dass sie von außen versucht eine Katy zu sein, aber in ihrer Seele eine thumb|150px|Becky in ihrem Lady Gaga-Outfitreine Gaga ist. Becky will wissen wer das ist und hält Katy Perry für den Gouverneur von Texas. Sam erklärt ihr, dass sie für die Wochenaufgabe im Glee Club eine riesige Show planen und er sie dafür braucht, um das an alle "McKinley Monster" zu verteilen. Becky stimmt zu, dass sie es machen wird, wenn er seinen Mund hält. Während Sue die Ankündigungen des Morgens vorträgt, unterbricht Becky sie, wobei sie ein Lady Gaga-Kostüm trägt und anstelle auf ihrem Xylophon auf einem Keyboard spielt. Sie sagt allen an der McKinley, dass sie eine von "Mutter Monsters ergebenen Schülern" ist und befiehlt ihnen unverzüglich ihre Laptops zu öffnen. Als dass gemacht wird, sieht man einen Teaser von Sam, der sie in die Aula zu ihrer Performance einlädt, wobei auch Becky anwesend ist. Sie ruft, dass sie unterhalten werden will, wird aber von Will gestoppt, der ihr sagt, dass sie sich setzen soll. Daraufhin sieht sich die Performane von Applause an, bei der sie am Ende applaudiert und kommentiert Marleys Suspendierung mit "oh verdammt". Persönlichkeit Becky ist fröhlich und freundlich. Sie ist ehrgeizig und schafft es tatsächlich bei den Cheerios aufgenommen zu werden. Sie ist glücklich von Sue wie jede andere Cheerleaderin behandelt zu werden. Seit ihrer Aufnahme bei den Cheerios ist sie an Sues Seite zu sehen. Becky fühlt sich, wenn sie nirgendwo dazugehört, nutzlos. Beziehungen [[Finn Hudson|'Finn Hudson']] thumb|Finn küsst BeckyBecky ist in Finn verliebt was nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, dennoch sind sie Freunde. In Liebeslied zum Leid wird zum ersten Mal deutlich, dass sie in Finn verliebt ist, sie gibt ihm ein Herz und fragt ihn, ob er ihr "Valentine" (dt: Valentinsschatz) sein möchte. Später kommt Becky zu Finns Kussstand mit einem ganzen Geldfecher und sagt, dass sie mit Zunge geküsst werden will. Finn gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, worüber sie sich dennoch freut. In Rivalen der Krone tanzt sie jedoch mit einem Jungen der ebenfalls an dem Downsyndrom leidet. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Becky in diesen Jungen verliebt ist oder er nur ein guter Freund ist. 'Artie Abrams' thumb|left|182px|Artie & Becky im [[Breadstix.]]Becky ist in Artie verliebt und fragt ihn in der Folge Will will nach einem Date. Später schaut sie ihm bei der Performance zu Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash zu und fragt noch mal nach, ob ihr Date klar geht. Die beiden gehen zusammen auf ein Date bei Breadstix und unterhalten sich gut. Jedoch versucht Artie ihr klar zu machen, dass er nichts mit ihr anfangen möchte und noch gute Freunde bleiben sollten. Nach einem Gespräch mit Sue, erteilt Artie Becky eine Abfuhr, sie denkt es würde an ihrem Down Syndrom liegen. Trivia *Ihr zweiter Vorname "Faye" wird in der Folge Will will bekannt. *In Furcht und Tadel ist sie die Einzige, die sich bei den Cheerios bewirbt und es auch ins Team schafft. **Obwohl sie bei den Cheerios ist, trägt sie nie einen Pferdeschwanz. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist Schindler's Liste mit Toy Story 3 knapp dahinter. (Will will) *Vor der dritten Staffel, war sie die Einzge, die sich bei den New Directions bewarb und abgelehnt wurde. Sie teilte sich den Titel mit Sugar, die aber später aufgenommen wurde. *In I Kissed A Girl behauptet Sue, dass Cooter seit sie Becky traf, das Beste ist, was ihr passierte. *Becky ist eine ausgezeichnete Pokerspielerin. (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *Laut Sue schreiben sowohl Becky als auch Brittany mit Buntstiften, wobei Becky eine bessere Schrift hat. *In Furcht und Tadel wird bekannt, dass Brittany bei Tests von Becky abschreibt. *Sie scheint ziemlich pingelig zu sein wenn es um Beziehungen geht. So macht sie zum Beispiel mit Jason Schluss, weil er Pizza mag, während sie Hot Dogs bevorzugt. Sie lehnte Puck als möglichen Freund ab, weil sie seinen Iro nicht mag, Rory, weil er zu viel grinst und Mike, weil sie nicht auf Frühlingsrollen steht. *Im Verlauf der Serie wird sie bissiger, was sie sich vermutlich von Sue und den anderen Cheerleadern abgeguckt hat. *Sie will Sex, ist aber der Überzeugung, dass sie ihn nie bekommt. (Will will, Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit). *Becky ist Nicki Minajs größter Fan. (Fehde) *In Movin' Out sieht man Becky zum ersten Mal seit Totenfeier in etwas anderem, als ihrer Cheerleaderuniform. *Becky ist Laktose intolerant (Puppet Master) *Becky musste mehr nachsitzen, als jeder andere Schüler, was vermütlich an ihren Widerworten liegt. Aus diesem Grund wurde, laut Figgins, das Nachsitzen auch der "Beck-Fast-Club" genant. (Puppet Master) *Sie ist möglicherweise bisexuell, da sie in Previously Unaired Christmas mit Sam und Tina züngeln will. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere S5